Sweet Dreams Jasper
by NeonLlamasGoRAWR
Summary: Jasper has a terrible nightmare so Henry decides to comfort him


**This can be seen as slash but then again it could be seen as just a friendship. **

_Pairing: Jasper/Henry_

_Show: Unnatural History_

* * *

Jasper grumbled in annoyance and pulled his covers over his head. He needed to get some sleep for the test tomorrow. He had studied all day so he was exhausted. Now, thanks to Henry he was not going to get any sleep tonight.

Henry was sitting in his hammock playing his bongo. His eyes were closed and his mouth formed a smile. He sat there peacefully playing his music to an unbeat tempo. Suddenly his bongo was snatched out of his hands. He opened his eyes and saw that Jasper and taken his bongo and stuck it in his closet.

Jasper slowly climbed back into bed and saw that Henry was frowning. He looked awfully sad but Jasper wasnt in the mood for him. He needed to get some sleep if he was going to get an A.

* * *

Jasper awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He shut it off and hopped out of bed while he stretched. He looked over and saw that Henry was gone. He noticed that Henry's stuff was gone too. He shrugged. Then just when he was about to turn around he saw a piece of paper that was on his bed. He picked it up and read it. With each line he felt his heart break.

Jasper,

Im sorry for bothering you so much. I wasn't trying to annoy you.

By the time you read this I will be on my way to Tibet.

Uncle Bryan does not know about this and by the time you

tell him I will already be gone. Now that I have left Im hoping that

you will be more happy without me. Again Im very sorry.

Henry.

Jasper could feel tears began to fall down his cheeks. He didn't mean for this to happen. He didn't want Henry to leave. Now He regreted everything he had ever done to make Henry upset. He felt so bad. Maybe...Henry hadn't left yet. Maybe he hadn't left at all. Maybe this was just a joke. He quickly ran downstairs in his pajamas not caring about anything besides Henry. When he reached the living room he was sad to see that Henry wasn't there. He checked all the rooms in the house but he wasn't there.

He ran outside and saw that everyone was gone. It looked like a ghost town. He was all alone. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone. The person looked a lot like Henry. Jasper took off running towards the person. But instead of getting closer to the person it seemed as though he was just getting farther away.

"Henry wait!" Jasper yelled. He continued to run until he felt his legs give out. He fell to the ground crying and wishing he hadn't been so mean to Henry. He needed Henry. Henry brought the best out of him. Sure he was great in school but what did that matter? Henry was the only one that actually cared for Jasper. Everyone else either made fun of him or ignored him. Even his own Dad didn't care much for him. The only thing his dad was interested in was him getting into Yale. Other than that no one cared. Henry was everything to Jasper. But now..he was gone.

Jasper laid in the middle of the road. He hugged his legs to his chest. He cried and cried. It had seemed like he had been there for hours. Then everything went black.

* * *

Jasper jumped up out of his bed. He was breathing heavily and his hair was a mess. He looked around and noticed that he wasnt in the road anymore. He was in his bedroom. Jasper flicked on the lamp that was next to his bed. Suddenly he saw something stir. It was Henry! Jasper ran over to Henry and began to shake him. Henry sat up and gave Jasper a confused look.

"Henry! Oh my gosh! Henry you're still here!" Jasper said while pulling Henry into a tight hug.

"Jasper..Jasper I cant.. breathe" Henry said.

Jasper let him go and smiled. It was all a nightmare.

"What's going on Jasper?" Henry asked as he stepped out of his hammock.

"Uh..Nothing I just...um" Jasper thought for a moment. Then he decided he should really get back to bed.

"Its nothing..uh...goodnight Henry" Jasper said while climbing into bed. Henry sat on his hammock thinking about what just happened.

Jasper turned out the light and tried to go back to sleep. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw himself sitting in the road..crying.. without Henry. Finally after a couple mintues he turned the light back on and sat up.

Henry was still awake and sitting in his hammock.

"Jasper are you okay?" Henry asked.

"Uh yeah its just...I keep having this nightmare" Jasper said as he laid back down.

They laid there for a minute in silence. Then Jasper heard Henry get up and walk over to his bed.

"Jasper are you scared?" Henry asked while standing at the foot of Jasper's bed.

"N-No" he replied while pulling his covers up over his head. He didn't want to admit but yes he was scared. He was afraid that when he wakes up Henry might not be there. And if he wasn't there..well.. Jasper didn't even want to think about that.

Jasper jumped when he felt someone put their hands around his waist. He turned around and saw that Henry had joined him in his bed.

"Um Henry..what are you doing?" Jasper asked slowly. Instead of being mad at Henry for being in his bed he was happy. The happiest he had ever been.

"Well it seems like you had a really bad nightmare. I used to get nightmares a lot and when I did my mother would come and sleep with me. It made me feel...safe and protected" Henry said while smiling.

Jasper smiled and wrapped his arms around Henry. He buried his head into Henry's chest. Jasper's nightmare had scared him half to death. Even though Henry gets on his nerves he knows that without Henry his life would be horrible. And being there in Henry's arms made him realize that he didnt care about grades, or school, or anything. All he cared about was Henry. Right now he felt safe, protected, and loved.

"Sweet Dreams Jasper" he heard Henry say before kissing his forehead and drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
